Hōshō Kitō
Hōshō Kitō (ホウショウ) is the 3rd Seated Officer of the 7th division in the Gotei 13. Appearance Hōshō is a tall man with curly black hair and black eyes. He has an unusal set of horns in his hair. He wears a white shirt and a pair of black slacks. Over his shirt he wears a brown jacket. He has a crossed belt on his pants. He wears two black fingerless gloves. Around his neck, he wears a multiple stringed necklace, with multiple designs and items on it. He carries his Zanpakuto on his back (Althought not visible in the picture above). Personality Hōshō is a ladies man and quite the loved on at that. He has multiple girlfriend throughout Seireiti and is envied by many men. He is however, egotisitical and self centered. He hates fighting and rather get defeated then attack, however he will protect those close to him if angered enough. He proves to have the skills of a Lieutenant, or maybe even a Captain but does not show case his true skills. Abilities Enhanced Strength- He has proved to be quite strong, and has shown to be able to hold back Zanpakuto with one hand. He also can lift large rocks with out much effort. He often shows off his strength to his many girl friends. Kido Practioner- He can use Kido to some degree, although he rarely uses it. He has shown only using Shot of Red Fire. His Zanpakuto is also a Kido type with powerful features. Shunpo Expert- He is extremly skilled at Shunpo and moves with ease. He applies his Shunpo to combat to take opponents out quickly. Zanpakuto Hōshō's Zanpakuto is called Inshuheki (lit. Alcoholic Addiction) and is sealed as a wakizashi with a bronze square guard and bronze handle wrapped in a white bandage. The sheath is augmented with multiple diamond like patterns and a hole in the middle of both sides. The release phrase is Zenpyou (lit. Take all the Rest you Need). Shikai- In Shikai, Inshuheki becomes a set tonfa. They have long cylindrical bodies with handles on opposite sides. Hosho wields them in an unorthodox manner. He wields them like one would wield a gun, and only somtimes wields them normally. The bodies are wrapped in a bronze metal and the handles have a thin strip like pattern on them. Shikai Abilities Meitei (lit. Intoxication)- Hosho will constantly hit the opponent with the tonfa until they go into a state of "intoxication". Their movments will be shortend and their thought process will halt. Hebereke ofu Ukiyo (lit. Drunk off Life)- Hosho will take a relazed persona and smile. He will then appear behind the enemy, and break their rib cage with a cross hit with his tonfa. He will then hit them over the head, doing major damage. Myaku (lit. Pulse)- Hosho will charge his hand with a red energy, this will enhance the striking ability and power. Bankai- Not yet revealed Trivia * His picture comes from Adult Lambo from the manga series Katekyo Hitman Reborn!